


L'amour est patient (il est plein de bonté) (Traduction/translation)

by Hylow



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylow/pseuds/Hylow
Summary: Traduction française de l'histoire : Love is patient (love is kind) de thedevilsgardenElena garde son neveu; Maggie lui rend visite avec de la nourriture.
Relationships: Elena/Queen Maeve (The Boys)
Kudos: 1





	L'amour est patient (il est plein de bonté) (Traduction/translation)

Vendredi soir, Maggie est recroquevillée dans son lit, un livre à la main et les sourcils froncés reflétant sa concentration. Cela lui prend plus de temps que d’habitude pour apaiser son esprit, et pour vraiment retenir ce qu’elle lit. Elle regarde le premier paragraphe du roman pendant dix minutes, et même si ses yeux suivent chaque ligne du texte encore et encore, aucun mot ne reste ancré dans son esprit. La seule chose sur laquelle elle parvient à se concentrer est à quel point le lit paraît froid quand il n’y a personne à ses côtés.

Maggie survole une page et demie, ne retenant absolument rien, avant de lâcher un soupir et de déposer le livre; elle est fatiguée, et il est passé minuit, mais aucune chance pour qu’elle s’endorme. Elle est à deux doigts de traverser la ville pour se rendre à l’appartement d’Elena et de grimper dans son lit, mais la soeur d’Elena est là pour le week-end (quelque chose pour le boulot) et Maggie veut les laisser rattraper le temps perdu. Qu’elles fassent ce que les soeurs font entre-elles. Et puis, Maggie n’est pas très douée pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, pas quand elle porte des vêtements de tous les jours en tout cas, donc il est préférable qu’elle reste chez elle.

Lorsqu’elle était célibataire, elle adorait avoir un grand lit rien que pour elle. Mais les choses changent. Maggie n’a plus dormi toute seule depuis des mois. La dernière fois c’était quand Elena était partie à Malibu avec des amis, et honnêtement, elle ne pense pas qu’elle serait encore capable de s’endormir sans elle. Et certainement pas maintenant qu’elle ressent cet étrange sentiment nauséabond.

Elle me manque, réalise-t-elle. Elle me manque tellement. (C’est ridicule, mais c’est pourtant le cas.)

Son téléphone sonne sur la table de nuit. Le nom d’Elena apparaît sur l’écran, et Maggie décroche sans hésiter.

« Salut. » la voix d’Elena est douce, mais nette, et toute la tension dans le corps de Maggie s’envole.

« Salut, » répond-elle. « Tout va bien? »

« Oui. Oui, tout va très bien. » On entend le matelas grincer. « Nina est endormie sur le divan-lit; on a parlé jusque pas d’heure. Elle m’a demandé si je pouvais garder Marco demain pendant qu’elle est à sa conférence. »

« Ah oui. La conférence. » Maggie s’étire et pose sa tête sur les oreillers; elle imagine Elena couchée à ses côtés, habillée seulement d’un tee-shirt trop grand et ses cheveux en pagaille. « Il a quel âge encore? »

« Deux mois. » On peut entendre son sourire dans sa voix. « Il est trop mignon Maggie. Ses cils sont longs et si beaux et ses joues, elles sont juste à croquer. Il a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois où je l’ai vu; il ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à Nina, le même nez, le même sourire. »

Maggie baille et s’emmitoufle dans sa couverture. « Vraiment? »

Elle écoute attentivement, le téléphone posé sur son oreille. Alors qu’Elena lui parle doucement, comme lorsqu’elles sont seules dans sa chambre, Maggie semble enfin se relaxer, et elle sent ses yeux s’alourdir. Le sommeil l’enveloppe, doucement et chaudement pendant qu'Elena lui décrit le pyjama qu’elle a acheté à Marco.

« Mmh. Ça à l’air mignon. »

Elena s’arrête de parler, puis dit, « Et toi, t’as l’air fatiguée. Je vais te laisser dormir. »

« Attends. » Maggie se remémore quelque chose, même à moitié endormie. « Pourquoi tu m’as appelée si tard? »

« Honnêtement? » dit Elena. « Je me doutais que tu n’arriverais pas à dormir. Tu penses beaucoup trop quand tu es toute seule, et tu ne dors jamais bien lorsque tu es anxieuse. »

Soudainement, elle se demande comment Elena connaît toutes ses choses à son propos alors que Maggie ne se connaît pas vraiment elle-même. Et pourtant, cette fois, Elena n’a pas vraiment raison.

« C’était pas ça, » dit Maggie; elle dort à moitié, son esprit est somnolent et les mots sortent difficilement de sa bouche. « Tu me manquais, c’est tout. »

Il n’y a pas de réponse immédiate et Maggie s’endort bercée par le silence de l’autre bout du fil. Une fois sa respiration régulière, Elena inspire doucement et lui dit, « Je t’aime. »

Elle attend encore dix secondes et puis raccroche.

* * * * *

Alors que Maggie rentre dans l’appartement avec deux sacs de plats à emporter, Elena la salue avec un baiser passionné.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie. » Elena lui prend les sacs des mains et les pose sur le comptoir. « T’as pris quoi? »

« Je suis allée à ce nouveau restaurant Thaï que t’adores, » lui dit Maggie. « Le super chic. J’ai pris tous tes plats préférés. »

« T’es la meilleure. »

Elle se retourne pour de nouveau embrasser Maggie, doucement cette fois, déposant ses bras autour du cou de celle-ci. Un baiser, puis deux et Maggie enlace Elena, la rapprochant le plus possible d’elle. Elle inhale le doux parfum d’Elena, léger, fleuri, et elle l’embrasse comme si c’était la dernière fois. Les baisers se font plus violents, et la tension devient palpable puis Elena brise le charme en riant.

« Je t’ai vraiment manqué apparemment. »

Elle sourit et son sourire est si contagieux que Maggie se demande si c’est possible d’aimer quelqu’un à ce point.

Elle expire doucement, retire gentiment les bras d’Elena autour de son cou et recule d’un pas.

« Et si on mangeait un peu? »

Elena commence à sortir les plats. Elle est à peine à la moitié du premier sac que les pleurs de Marco se font entendre à travers le Babyphone. Elena prend sa tête entre ses mains en signe de défaite.

« Ce bébé veut que je meure de faim, je te jure. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul dix secondes sans— »

Maggie pose ses mains sur les épaules d’Elena. « Je vais y aller. Toi, tu manges. »

« Non, ce n’est pas… » Elena regarde Maggie puis la nourriture, indécise. « Tu n’es pas obligée tu sais. »

« Assieds-toi et mange, » lui dit Maggie en se dirigeant vers la chambre. « Je vais y aller. »

Elena se mord les lèvres, signe qu’elle allait peut-être protester mais à peine Maggie est-elle hors de vue, qu’elle se jette affamée sur les plats.

Les pleurs de Marco sont atténuées par la porte séparant la chambre d’Elena du salon; Maggie l’ouvre et se dirige vers le berceau. Marco est couché sur son dos, ses petits poings serrés, et il s’avère qu’Elena disait la vérité: ce bébé est trop mignon.

Rapidement, Maggie le soulève et le pose doucement dans le creux de son bras, près de sa poitrine. Elle se met à le bercer de gauche à droite, et même s’il râle au début, il finit par se calmer. Il regarde Maggie avec ses grands yeux bruns, aussi foncés que ceux d’Elena.

Maggie s’assied doucement au bord du lit, en faisant attention de ne pas trop brusquer le bébé.

« Ok mon petit bonhomme, voilà comment ça va se passer, » dit-elle. « J’aimerais que tu sois, vraiment mais vraiment très sage pendant un petit moment. Ça veut dire pas de pleurs. Aucune. Parce que si tu te mets à pleurer, ta tante Elena va venir ici pour te réconforter et du coup, elle ne mangera pas la nourriture super chère que je lui ai achetée. Et ce ne serait vraiment pas cool surtout que j’ai déboursé soixante balles pour tout ça. »

Marco met plusieurs de ses doigts en bouche; il essaye de babiller mais le son est étouffé.

« Ouais je sais. » Maggie laisse échapper un soupir exagéré. « Les prix à New-York sont dingues. »

Marco lève ses doigts remplis de bave et essaye d’attraper ses cheveux. Après plusieurs échecs, il finit par en empoigner un peu et tire fort dessus. Elle n’a pas mal cependant (elle n’a quasi jamais mal), donc Maggie le laisse faire.

« T’aimes mes cheveux? » dit-elle dubitative. « Je ne sais pas trop, je préfère les tiens. Foncés et doux; ta tante à les mêmes. »

Marco se remet à babiller, un flot enthousiaste de non-sens sort de sa bouche et Maggie sourit amusée.

« Wow, tu pourrais vraiment être en train de dire des sales trucs sur moi et je n’en saurais rien du tout. »

Le non-sens continue, mais se fait plus doux.

« T’es quand même trop mignon, » dit-elle. « On ne va pas se mentir. »

Marco lui sourit. Un grand sourire et puis lui éternue en plein sur le visage.

« Sérieusement, Marco? »

La porte craque en s’entrouvrant un peu plus et Maggie dirige son regard vers le bruit. Elena est appuyée sur le chambranle, la regardant avec le sourire le plus doux qu’elle n’ait jamais reçu. Elle montre le Babyphone dans sa main et se mordille les lèvres.

« T’étais en train de m’espionner? »

« Un peu, » admet Elena. « Tu te débrouilles bien avec lui. »

« Il est facile. Moi, par contre, j’étais un vrai cauchemar pour mes parents à son âge. » dit Maggie en souriant à Elena. « Et toi? »

« C’était ma soeur le petit démon, » dit Elena tout en s’asseyant à ses côtés. Le matelas s’affaisse un peu, et leurs épaules s’effleurent. « En comparaison, j’étais un bébé modèle. »

Elles se taisent pendant un moment, Marco bouge dans les bras de Maggie et recommence à babiller. Elena lui chatouille le ventre et lui fait des grimaces; Marco sourit. C’est indéniablement mignon et Maggie aime le tenir contre elle.

« T’as déjà pensé au bébé que tu pourrais avoir? » demande Elena; elle se colle à Maggie, et entrelacent leurs doigts. « Est-ce qu’il te ressemblerait ou bien— »

Maggie lui coupe la parole en rigolant. « Mon Dieu non. Je n’aurais jamais de bébé. »

Elena se raidit à ses côtés. « Jamais? »

« Mes pouvoirs, je ne veux pas les transmettre, » explique simplement Maggie. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre vive ce que j’ai vécu. »

« Maggie… »

« Quand j’étais plus jeune, j’ai blessé beaucoup de personnes. Et la plupart du temps, ce n’était pas volontaire. »

Elena lui caresse le bras, mais ne la regarde pas. « Je sais. »

« Enfin, bref. » Maggie se redresse. « C’était il y a très longtemps. »

Le visage de Marco change soudainement et il se met à crier.

« Il a faim. » dit Elena en se relevant rapidement. « Je vais lui chercher son biberon. »

* * * * *

Elena reste silencieuse le reste de l’après-midi. Elle joue avec Marco, et répond seulement quand Maggie lui pose une question, mais sinon, elle ne dit pas grand chose. Maggie se dit qu’elle doit être fatiguée; s’occuper d’un bébé demande beaucoup d’énergie et Elena s’occupe de lui depuis huit heures du matin.

La conférence de Nina se termine à dix-sept heures, et elle dit au revoir à Elena vers seize heures.

« Je vais y aller, » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue d’Elena. « On se voit demain. »

Elena hoche la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Marco. « Ok. »

Maggie prend ensuite la main de Marco et lui sourit. « A bientôt. »

* * * * *

Nina et Marco s’en vont du dimanche après-midi, et Maggie passe à l’appartement avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elle est passée devant un fleuriste sur la route et a vu un beau bouquet de magnolias à la vitrine. C’est un bel arrangement pense Maggie, et Elena aime (et mérite) de jolies choses, donc Maggie lui achètent.

Lorsque Elena ouvre la porte pour la laisser entrer, Maggie est déjà tout sourire.

« Tiens, » dit-elle en lui tendant les fleurs.

Elena pince ses lèvres. « Tu n’as pas besoin de me donner des fleurs pour t’excuser, » dit-elle. « Tu n’as rien fait de mal. »

« Des fleurs pour m’excuser? » Maggie la regarde perplexe. « Non, je… Tu me fais la tête? »

Les lèvres d’Elena forment un semi sourire, et on dirait qu’elle hésite entre être irritée ou amusée. L’irritation semble dominer.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi je parle, n’est-ce pas? »

Elena fait demi-tour pour rentrer, et Maggie la suit refermant la porte avec son pied. Elle regarde Elena s’asseoir sur le divan entre les coussins tout en se grattant le front. Elle fait ça lorsqu’elle a une migraine ou lorsqu’elle ne veut pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Au vue de sa mâchoire bien serrée et de son langage corporel en général, Maggie penche pour la deuxième option.

« Hé. » Maggie se met sur ses genoux devant Elena et regarde son visage empli de frustration. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? »

Elena ferme les yeux, inspire profondément, et les ouvre de nouveau.

« Notre conversation d’hier, » dit-elle, gardant son regard sur ses genoux. « C’est juste… Tu n’as jamais mentionné auparavant que tu ne voulais pas d’enfants. Jamais. Et ça… Ça m’a un peu déconcertée. »

Maggie fronce les sourcils et repense à hier. « Je n’ai pas dit— »

« Parce qu’à chaque fois que j’ai pensé à notre futur ensemble, à quoi cela ressemblerait, j’ai toujours imaginé des enfants. Et une maison. Que tu voudrais fonder une famille avec moi. Pas tout de suite, ou bientôt mais… un jour. »

Au plus Elena parle, au plus sa voix tremble, et lorsqu’elle termine, elle est prête à pleurer. Et même si c’est juste un malentendu, Maggie ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir de la peine.

« Hé, » dit-elle en prenant les mains d’Elena dans les siennes. « Hé, regarde-moi. »

Elena respire de façon saccadée mais finit par regarder Maggie dans les yeux. Ses joues sont rosées et elle fait tout pour retenir ses larmes.

« On peut avoir des enfants. »

Elena cligne des yeux. « Quoi? »

Maggie dépose un léger baiser sur les doigts d’Elena. « On peut. D’accord? Autant que tu veux. »

Elena rigole tristement. « Maggie… »

« Je ne veux pas avoir mes propres enfants, » dit-elle. « Parce que ça veut dire transmettre mes pouvoirs. Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas les tiens. »

Elena la regarde incrédule, incertaine de l’avoir comprise. « Quoi? »

« Je ne veux pas être enceinte, » lui répond franchement Maggie. « C’est ce que je voulais dire hier. Mais on peut avoir des enfants. Ce serait vachement cool d’avoir une mini-toi courant partout dans l’appartement. »

Maggie se l’imagine un court instant, une petite fille aux cheveux foncés et le sourire d’Elena. Et elle sait pertinemment qu’une enfant pareille pourrait lui faire faire tout et n’importe quoi.

Elena la regarde avec un peu d’espoir dans les yeux. « Maggie, » dit-elle doucement. « Il faut que tu me dises maintenant si ce n’est pas ce que tu souhaites. On n’est pas obligées d’avoir des enfants, ok? Tu ne peux pas me dire oui simplement pour me rendre heureuse. »

« Ce n’est pas le cas, » insiste Maggie. « Mon coeur, je ferais un excellent père. Un père qui s’occupe vraiment de son enfant pas comme les pères normaux. »

Elena rigole tout en pleurant. « Ok. » Elle frotte ses joues avec le revers de ses mains. « Donc, tu es en train de me dire, que j’ai passé toute la journée à m’inquiéter pour rien? »

« Ouais. Et t’as pleuré en plus. » Maggie s’approche et murmure. « Je serais tellement gênée à ta place. »

Elena la pousse gentiment en souriant, et même si elle le ressent à peine, Maggie se laisse reculer de quelque centimètres. Elle rigolent toutes les deux et la tension se dissipe. Maggie grimpe sur le divan et avant qu’elle ne puisse s’asseoir correctement, Elena se met à califourchon sur ses genoux et l’attire vers elle pour l’embrasser.

Maggie réciproque le baiser avec engouement, mais Elena s’écarte avant que l’échange ne devienne trop passionné.

« Je t’aime, » dit-elle et le coeur de Maggie fond. « Je t’aime tellement que parfois ça me fait peur. »

Maggie dépose un doux baiser sur son nez. « Moi aussi je t’aime, » répond-elle. « N’aie pas peur. »

Elena penche sa tête comme pour l’embrasser mais s’écarte soudainement.

« Merde, les fleurs. Je suis vraiment désolée, c’était tellement gentil de ta part. Je vais les mettre dans un vase avant qu’elles— »

« Hé, relax, ce ne sont que des fleurs, » lui dit Maggie tout en lui caressant le dos. « Je t’en achèterai des autres demain. »

Elena essaye de ne pas sourire. « Ok. »

Maggie attend quelques secondes avant de dire, « J’espère qu’on aura une fille en premier. »

Elena se repositionne sur les genoux de Maggie un grand sourire se formant sur son visage.

« Moi aussi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Encore merci à thedevilsgarden de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire. Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais, n'hésiter pas à aller lui mettre des kuddos et à commenter. 
> 
> Si jamais vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et j'éditerai tout ça.


End file.
